Si l'espoir est un poison, prend le
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: OS en réponse au défi de Jes Cullen-Malfoy dans son OS "Un poison nommé espoir". Réponse d'Harry à la lettre de Draco.


**Titre :** Si l'espoir est un poison, prend-le.

**Auteur :** Emmoirel

**Genre :** Romance

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure :**Cet OS est la réponse au défi que m'a lancé Jes Cullen-Malfoy avec « un poison nommé espoir ». Vous le trouverez là (enlevez les espaces pour que le lien fonctionne) : http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/6485853/1/Un_poison_nomme_espoir

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_J'ai bien lu ta lettre, entièrement. Je me suis enfin décidé à te répondre, deux mois après, je te l'accorde. Mais ne dit-on pas « tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ». Tu n'attendais peut-être pas de réponse remarque. Tant pis, j'y réponds quand même. Ma lettre ne sera sûrement pas comme la tienne, je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi avec les mots. _

_J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que tu m'as écrit. J'ai analysé, tous les points que tu as mentionnés. J'aurai dû le faire plus tôt, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses. _

_Je ne sais pas si le fait de t'avoir serré la main ce jour là aurait changé quelque chose. Tes parents n'auraient surement pas changé de camps parce qu'Harry Potter aurait accepté ta poignée de main, surtout ton père. Je pense que Voldemort a une trop grande emprise sur lui. Pour ta mère je ne sais pas, et est ce qu'elle aurait pu faire changer d'avis ton père ?_

_Pour ce qui est de nous, ça n'aurait pas changé nos relations actuelles non plus. Tu étais trop imbu de ta personne, à te croire supérieur aux autres, à leur mener la vie impossible. Et sincèrement, aurais-tu supporté d'être ami avec les miens ? _

_Hermione, la sang-de-bourbe, comme tu l'appelles. Ron et les autres Weasley, que tu ne supporte pas. Neville, que tu rabaisses en permanence. Pour ne citer qu'eux. Car si tu avais dû être mon ami, tu aurais dû être le leur aussi. _

_Je crois qu'en fin de compte, nous en serions au même stade qu'aujourd'hui, à nous haïr, malgré cette poignée de main que j'aurai accepté. Malgré le fait que tu as changé._

_Pour ce qui est de ton avenir, je ne suis pas celui qui aurait pu y changer quelque chose, toi seul as ce pouvoir. Il ne tient qu'à toi de refuser ce qu'on t'impose. Je suis désolé que tu sois obligé de suivre les traces de ton père, je ne te souhaitai pas ça. Mais tu sais, il est encore temps pour toi de faire machine arrière et de prendre ta vie en main, comme tu la souhaite._

_Ce n'est pas comme moi. Moi je ne peux pas choisir un autre destin, je suis condamné à devoir affronter Voldemort._

_Par rapport à notre « haine », je ne pensai pas te haïr à ce point, mais les faits sont là, je te hais comme je ne haïrai personne d'autre, toi seul as ce privilège. Tu l'auras remarqué, je t'ai évité quelques jours après ta lettre. Et tu as raison, si on ne se croise pas de la journée, elle est vide, sans aucun sens. _

_Le matin je pensai à toi, au fait qu'il fallait que je t'évite. La journée je te cherchai des yeux, pour ne pas prendre les mêmes chemins que toi. Le soir je repensai à toi en me disant que la journée m'avait semblé insignifiante sans une seule bagarre avec toi. En fait, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, toi. _

_Hermione, qui a remarqué mon manège, m'a demandé pourquoi je faisais ça. Je lui ai dis que c'était une expérience que je tentais. Quand je lui ai fait part de ce que j'en retenais, elle s'est mise à rigoler et m'a déclaré que ça ne changeait rien à d'habitude. Etais-je vraiment si aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ?_

_J'ai autant besoin que toi de nos affrontements, voilà ce qu'il résulte de cette expérience. _

_Mais je ne te dis pas tout. Je ne sais pas si être honnête et tout t'avouer serait utile. Qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Tu te sentirais moins seul dans cette situation peut-être ? Par respect pour toi, qui m'as tout dis, je vais le faire aussi._

_Je regrette que tu suives le chemin tracé par ton père, j'aurai préféré que tu choisisses une autre voie. _

_Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir serré la main si ce geste avait vraiment pu changer ton destin. _

_J'aurai aimé pouvoir te rassurer, que tout irait bien. _

_J'aurai aimé te garder près de moi et vivre ce que tu décris dans ta lettre. Les rires, les pleurs, les réveils…_

_Quand je te dis que je te hais comme je ne haïrai personne d'autre, que toi seul as ce privilège, ce n'est pas pour rien. Tu as fait ressortir des choses en moi que je ne voulais pas connaitre avant la fin de cette guerre. Tu m'as fait espérer de voir ces inepties sur nous se réaliser. Tu t'ais fait devenir indispensable dans ma vie. Tu m'as rendu dépendant à ta haine. Tu as inversé tous les pôles._

_J'en suis venu à la conclusion que je t'aime … à trop te haïr._

_Harry Potter, un garçon qui pense que tant qu'il y a de l'espoir, tout est toujours possible._


End file.
